


what did you do this time?

by grimmauld



Series: keep it quick, say it brief [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: There was a clanging sound, like metal falling when it really shouldn’t have. Then, a thud, thud oof.





	what did you do this time?

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry abt how short this drabble is stevenat is not something i ship so i found it hard to write them together this is literally the shortest thing i’ve written
> 
> comments and kudos? pls? x
> 
> come hang on tumblr rlversongs.tumblr.com (or request a fic xx)

There was a clanging sound, like metal falling when it  _ really  _ shouldn’t have. Then, a thud, thud  _ oof.  _

“Shit.”

Steve looked to the ceiling and counted to ten, breathing out slowly.

“What’d you do this time?” He called.

“Nothing,” came the strangled sound of Nat’s voice.

Steve stood up with a sigh, and headed into the other room. Natasha was sprawled on the floor, the disassembled carcasses of three guns spread around her.

“Need a hand?”

She nodded, interlaced their fingers and allowed him to pull her up. She dusted off her thighs (not that there was anything to dust off) and smiled at him with an ‘ _ I meant to do that’  _ face. He rolled his eyes and leaned in, kissing her softly, fondly.

“You’re a disaster. I love you.”

“Love you too, Capsicle.”


End file.
